Popsicle
Popsicle is a small male IceWing Rainwing hybrid. He goes to Jade Mountain Academy in the Jade Winglet, and is the replacement for they're IceWing for the meantime, though he is not aware of this fact. He is most likely asexual, as he has shown no interest in any of the dragons in Jade Mountain Academy. He "sells" a thing he made up called popsicles, which is flavored snow on plain sticks. He is the brother of Lapis and Capybara, and the son of Frigid and Wisp. Appearance Popsicle is a much smaller than other IceWings his age, and has a much smaller wingspan. He is slightly scrawnier than a majority of dragons in general. He often has a stick in his mouth, and "sap" on his head. His icicles can change color, since hes half RainWings, however this is the only thing his RainWing side affects. He has Crystal blue eyes and a snow-white underbelly. He has a chip in one of his icicle horns. Personality Popsicle is chipper, and likes to keep his hopes up about things. He is a kind and giving person, this is most known because he sells free popsicles at Jade Mountain Academy for all that dragonets (and maybe Clay) there. He is known to try to make friends with the outcasts and tries to get to know everyone well. He also enjoys bonding with his teachers and helping Starflight with the library. Popsicle is very clumsy and makes mistakes frequently, including slurring words constantly. constantly. Not many dragons actually know what goes on in his head. Truth is, his constant cheer is a show for other dragons. He is really torn up about being abandoned by his mother before he was even born, and it makes him feel likes hes worth nothing. He tries to keep this a secret, but sometimes he slips up. Biography Popsicle was the product of a one night stand between his parents, and was raised by only Wisp, his father. He was much more struck by his mother leaving him before he hatched than his siblings. He then went through a small mental breakdown of thinking he was utterly useless all the time. What use could he be if his mother left before he was born? The fallout can still be seen today, as he puts on a show of being happy all the time to make other dragons feel better. When word got around Pyrrhia that Jade Mountain Academy has a vacancy spot for an IceWing or a MudWing, Popsicle was curious. He did some research and wanted to go. So, he head off with Wisp. He now is a student trying to make everyone feel alittle better about themselves. Relationships Moonlight Moonlight in one of Popsicle's best friends, and they often chat way too much about they're favorite... well her favorite, scrolls while Popsicle nods along like he knows what shes yammering on about. Note - Moonlight is not my OC. She is my friend's. Luridae Luridae is Popsicle's very very best friend. Many suspect they're dating, but they're just friends. Luridae was one of Popsicle's first friends when he first joined Jade Mountain Academy, and they often bond over art. Luridae is much more talented than he is, but he doesn't mind. They are friends after all. Note - Luridae is not my OC. She is my friend's. Wisp He quite likes Wisp. He always admired his ability to stay positive about anything. Frigid Popsicle never met Frigid, but he does know she exists since Wisp talks about her alot. Her leaving before he had even hatched makes him feel kinda useless. Capybara Popsicle really misses Capybara. She was his best friend back in the rainforest, and he wishes she could have come with him to Jade Mountain Academy. She was a great sister too. Lapis Popsicle finds Lapis an interesting friend, hes often curious of how she lives her life, considering she is blind. Popsicle will still protect her at any cost. Toucan Popsicle only knows he is Capybara's crush from her letters she sends to him. From what hes heard, he really likes Toucan. Students Popsicle is general accepted among the students of Jade Mountain Academy as a nice and chipper guy, though some find him extremely annoying. (It is justified.) Trivia * His real name is Zircon. Popsicle is just a nickname. Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Merchant)